


Broken Sun

by MagiArtist (Psyga315)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Contest Entry, Fights, Gen, Originally Posted on deviantART, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Villain Protagonist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/MagiArtist
Summary: You were hired by Adam Taurus to hunt down and grab Blake Belladonna. Little did you know that you'd get into a fight with someone who was also tailing her.





	Broken Sun

You were one of the top ranked White Fang members in the Atleasian Branch, highly appreciated for your assassination skills and taking out board members of the SDC. You were reputable for circumventing the tightest of security and vanishing in the night once the kill had been made.

In all essence, you were like a new moon. It’s there, but the naked eye can’t see it. And thus, you were handpicked by Adam Taurus himself to follow a White Fang deserter by the name of Blake Belladonna. You had no idea who she was like or what her views were, but looking at the photo he had of her just showed you how beautiful she was.

This alone motivated you to track her. It was the break of dawn when you found Blake. She made it very easy by running along the rooftops of Vale. You, however, kept close to the shadows, taking down any Grimm you came across, as you noticed how Vale seemed to be overrun with them. You tracked her movement from roof to roof and zipped across alleyways trying to catch up to her.

Eventually, you closed the gap with her. You were five feet away from Blake, ready to pounce. When suddenly, out of the blue…

**THWACK!**

A metallic shaft hit you on the side of the head and you stumbled. Blake got away as you stared at your assailant. He was in a brown cloak and had a very cocky grin. You groaned and readied yourself to fight him.

**HERE WE GO!**

You rushed in and tried to strike with your weapon, a simple broadsword with a silenced pistol built into the hilt, only for him to swing his nunchaku and clash with your sword. He managed to get a few hits in as he swung his nunchaku enough to knock the sword out of your hands. However, you took out a dart infused with Ice Dust. It hit his leg and froze it solid while you went over to pick your sword up. However, the hooded man clapped his hands as golden spectral versions of himself flung outwards, right into you.

You tried to fight back, but they exploded, stunning you for a bit while he broke out of the ice. You figured it was his Semblance. Well, time to fight fire with fire. You flicked your tail as icy shards sprung out. You spun around and flung the shards at the man, who spun the nunchakus, now collapsed into a full staff, and broke the ice. He then pole-vaulted over you and turned around. 

“Thanks for the spar, but you’ve _really_ delayed me!” What was he on about? He waved and ran off… In Blake’s direction.

Soon, it all clicked in for you.

This man was looking out for Blake. A bodyguard? Her friend? Her… lover?

No. The mission is important. Adam wants Blake…

Adam… wants Blake.

You gripped your fists.

No.

 _You_ will have Blake. No exceptions. You gave chase, following the robed man and Blake for what seemed to be hours. Eventually, you noticed that the Blake you were following faded away. Seemed at some point, she noticed she was being followed and set up a decoy while she went in a different direction. The robed man stopped as soon as he realized this as well and turned to you.

“Alright, seriously, you White Fang creeps have to leave her alone!” The robed man held his staff.

“Pot, meet kettle.” You just said as you threw out several dust filled darts. As the man swung his staff at them, the darts exploded into flames, causing the man to drop his staff while you went in with a strike from your sword. However, he punched you in the chest, then did a leg sweep that knocked you momentarily in the air as he went down to pick up his staff. He lifted himself with the staff and kicked you in the gut.

You were sent flying, but you managed to plant your sword into the concrete to drag your momentum to a grinding halt. You fired at the man as he broke his staff into nunchaku. As he swung, several bullets flew towards you. You dodged, loaded your gun with some dust cartridges, and fired pea-sized lightning bolts from it. The bullets collided, giving you an ample chance to use your Semblance again. You shook your tail and swung several icicles at the person. He tried to defend himself, but the icicles struck him. You saw his aura ripple away and saw the wind get knocked out of him. This was your chance.

You ran, sword ready strike him down, but it wasn’t until it was too late that you noticed he seemed quite good at playing dead… A little _too_ good.

Before you could change your mind and try to defend yourself, the robed man sprung to life and fired two bullets at you point blank, knocking your aura away with it. You and him took a moment to catch your breath. This was it. The next blow will decide things. You gave out a powerful yell and struck with your sword…

**THWACK!**

Only for the nunchaku to strike you on the head and knock you out.

**KO!**

* * *

Sun looked over his defeated foe and sighed.

“Man, the White Fang _sure_ are filled with crazies.” He shook his head and saw your unconscious body. “… Damn,” Sun looked above as he saw several tiny Nevermore flying overhead, “guess I have no choice.” He then picked you up and lifted you over his head. He then jumped off the roof and into the alleyway. He then gently placed you into a dumpster. “Sleep tight, don’t let the bedbugs bite!” He slammed the lid.

Now that the assailant was dealt with, Sun could now resume his quest to follow Blake. He ran off, hoping he didn’t lose too much traction. Thankfully, he managed to find Blake just as she was about to board a ship. Good, he made it in time. He went to board the ship as well. Wherever Blake goes, Sun’s going to follow her like how morning follows night.


End file.
